Outcasts
Little information is available about the Outcasts, but they are believed to be heavily involved in the trafficking of the drug Cardamine. History The crippled sleeper ship Hispania arrived in Omicron Alpha almost 800 years ago. Its passengers named the planet Malta -- a harsh place of acidic oceans, gray skies, and vast plains covered in a species of tall, thin, orange grass. They later learned that the grass could be rendered into a narcotic substance, that they called Cardamine. Eventually the Outcasts -- as they came to think of themselves -- began limited exploration of their system. As pilots wandered farther and farther afield in search of resources, many became seriously ill. Upon planetfall, the crews mysteriously recovered. Doctors were baffled. By chance, they made a genetic scan of a critically ill pilot and made a startling discovery. His genetic codes had been altered. Outcast DNA contained strands identical to that of the orange grasses that covered the planet -- from which Cardamine was derived. Trace amounts were present in everything on the planet, from the air they breathed to the water they drank. Once pilots made lengthier journeys away from Malta, their bodies went into shock, followed by death. The Outcasts were now truly separated from the rest of humanity -- changed so that they could never expand beyond the planet on which they had landed. They needed the Cardamine now, like air or food or water. But with the origin of the sickness solved, they could at least compensate by carrying supplies of Cardamine with them and resume their exploration of their surrounding systems. When they encountered the rest of the Houses in the seventh century, a new strategy emerged. The Outcasts would deliver the poison that would rot the other Houses from the inside out and grow rich from the profits of their trade. Today the Outcasts conduct a lucrative drug-smuggling operation using the network of Jump Holes to escape detection and transport their product into the heart of the House systems. The Outcasts remain relatively few in number; a crash in the birth rate seems to have been another side effect of their genetic modification. A new development has been Cryer’s continued efforts to create a synthetic version of Cardamine that would be approved as a legal medication within Liberty. This poses a direct threat to the Outcasts' source of income. The Atka Research Station, with nearby access to Edge Nebula clouds, is the most immediate threat to the Outcasts. The location of the base within Corsair territory has brought the Outcasts into conflict with their ancient brethren. Additional Info Outcasts are now a criminal faction, who have infiltrated every house but are based in the Edge Worlds. They mostly use tachyon weapons and positron shields. All Outcasts are thoroughly addicted to and genetically altered by the drug Cardamine, produced exclusively on the Outcasts homeworld. Withdrawal symptoms include a progressively worsening sickness which leads to the death of the addict if additional Cardamine is not obtained. Outcasts wear masks to dispense small doses of Cardamine into their system constantly, and prefer to sleep in Cardamine sleep chambers. This intense addiction ensures absolute loyalty throughout the Outcasts themselves (with perhaps some minor internal conflicts), and better, ensures that the Outcasts' lackeys who use the Cardamine they distribute remain loyal to the Outcasts in the future. The Outcasts currently thoroughly control the Liberty Rogues, and are well on their way to control of the Golden Chrysanthemums and Lane Hackers as well. The Rogues are held in contempt, while the GC and Hackers are viewed more as useful pawns that soon will be utterly submissive. Bases Under Control *Planet Malta - Omicron Alpha (Headquarters) *Ruiz Base - Omicron Beta *Cali Base - Tau 23 Favored Ships *Borderworld Series X Dagger Light Fighter *Borderworld Series Y Stiletto Heavy Fighter *Borderworld Series Z Sabre Very Heavy Fighter Official Faction Standings *Allies **Lane Hackers **Golden Chrysanthemums **Liberty Rogues *Enemies **House Corporations **House Police **House Militaries **Corsairs **IMG **Bounty Hunters **Xenos **GMG **Hogosha Rep Grinding Info Bought At * Freeport 6 Friends *Golden Chrysanthemums (+0.35) *Liberty Rogues (+0.35) *Lane Hackers (+0.35) *Blood Dragons (+0.20) *Junkers (+0.15) *LWB (+0.10) Enemies *Liberty Navy (-0.40) *Liberty Police Incorporated (-0.40) *Liberty Security Force (-0.40) *BMM (-0.35) *Bretonia Armed Forces (-0.35) *Bretonia Police (-0.35) *Cryer Pharmaceuticals (-0.35) *Interspace Commerce (-0.35) *Planetform (-0.35) *Border World Exports (-0.35) *Gateway Shipping (-0.35) *Deep Space Engineering (-0.30) *Gas Miners Guild (-0.30) *Orbital Spa and Cruise (-0.30) *Red Hessians (-0.30) *Independent Miners Guild (-0.25) *Xenos (-0.25) *Kishiro Technologies (-0.25) *Republican Shipping (-0.25) *Samura Industries (-0.25) *Bounty Hunters Guild (-0.20) *Corsairs (-0.15) *Universal Shipping (-0.15) *Kusari State Police (-0.10) *ALG Waste Disposal (-0.10) *Synth Foods (-0.10) *Farmers Alliance (-0.05) *Hogosha (-0.05) *Mollys (-0.05) News OUTCASTS THREATEN PRICE INCREASE: LEIDEN -- The days of trading information with the Outcasts for Cardamine may soon be drawing to an end as Outcasts threaten to boost Cardamine prices. "The Outcasts have to realize what a service they are getting by trading us for information," said division manager Gary Holden. "If they try and put the squeeze on us, then they are going to lose millions when they stop getting all those choice shipments." Information will be withheld from the Edge World Cardamine suppliers if they hike the prices again. A CORSAIR AND OUTCAST ROMANCE?: TRAFALGAR -- Junkers were surprised last Wednesday to see a female Corsair and a male Outcast having what looked to be an intimate conversation in the Trafalgar lounge area. It is well known that when Corsairs and Outcasts meet in space, a fierce battle usually ensues, but that might not be the case when they aren't aboard their ships. "I thought they were going to fight when I first noticed them, that is until I heard the woman laughing. I've never heard a Corsair laugh before," said Roger Watkins, Trafalgar bartender. DON TEOFILO DIES OF NATURAL CAUSES: MALTA -- One of the oldest and most respected cartel dons has passed away at the age of 177. Teofilo Wenceslau died in his sleep at his plantation yesterday surrounded by his closest family members. Wenceslau was the oldest man in Outcast history, having outlived the next eldest by twelve years. Though the Cardamine mutation has lowered birthrates among our race, a positive effect has been the dramatic increase in the average lifespan, which is currently 124. Teofilo is survived by his eldest daughter, Dona Alicia, who will now assume command of the Wenceslau cartel. BENITEZ TAKES CONTROL OF SOLANO: MALTA -- Miguel Benitez rules the most powerful cartel in Outcasts space after acquiring the Solano Plantation last month. The Toruella and Velez cartels have also pledged their loyalty to the Benitez family, in a surprise move that guarantees his ascension to Head Don of the Outcasts. Benitez' primary rival, Don David of the Narvaez cartel, has decided not to oppose Benitez when he assumes leadership of the families of Malta. OUR PURGATORY BECOMES A PARADISE: MALTA -- With the enormous influx of money into the Outcast economy, Malta is slowly being transformed into rolling fields of tall orange grasses and luxuriant towns and cities. Almost the entire population is involved in the Cardamine trade, and there is so much profit to make that even field hands are living in a style only those in the capital systems are accustomed to. Slowly, the Outcasts have built a paradise from the bitter soils and rocky crags of this planet. OUTCAST RAIDING FLEET TO BE UPDATED: MALTA -- Engineers are revamping 100 ships per month over the next two years in an effort to make a new design that will be implemented on the fleet. Casse's 100+ years of experience as an engineer makes him the finest ship designer and builder in all of Sirius. His academy builds new prototypes every semester as he trains a new generation to follow in his footsteps. CARDAMINE PROFITS RUN HIGHER: MALTA -- Cartels across the planet are celebrating tonight after quarterly Cardamine profits were registered. "The criminals that distribute the Cardamine are accounting for a significant portion of the total profits," said Jorge Garcia, a profits estimator, "and the popularity that Cardamine is experiencing among the most wealthy citizens of the House systems is soaring." With the introduction of Cardamine into Kusari -- thanks to the efforts of the Golden Chrysanthemums -- plantation growers are enjoying their highest profits ever recorded. Many believe that this is a critical transition point for Cardamine and project that a quarter of all Sirius will be addicted to the drug by the end of the decade. THE GOLDEN C. IS ADDICTED: CALI -- It appears that the Kusari terrorist organization, the Golden Chrysanthemums, has become completely dependent upon Cardamine. Outcast observers were able to ascertain that the Golden C is even using the drug as part of several of their high-level ceremonies. "I believe that they will be even more obedient than the Liberty Rogues, given time," said observer Javier Soto. The organization is perfect for distribution because it has its finger on the pulse of the Kusari youth. BENITEZ CALLS UPON ALL OUTCASTS: MALTA -- Don Miguel Benitez called upon Outcasts throughout Sirius to help him locate his missing son. Benitez even summoned Santiago Llorens, who was in Liberty conducting business. Llorens responded to the call by returning to Malta. Benitez' third eldest son, who has been missing for some time, sent a distress call from the Sigma Border Worlds two days ago. "I ask that all Outcasts use their powers and talents to find my son, whose safe return will bring a six million credit reward," offered Don Miguel. ENEMY DESTROYED IN OMICRON BETA: RUIZ -- Yesterday Outcast patrols intercepted and destroyed a small GMG survey ship convoy that was launching retrievable probes into the alien organics fieldns northeast of the Jump Hole to Sigma-19. This is the fifth incursion into the system by the GMG in five months. A reprisal attack against GMG operations in the Border Worlds was ordered and launched. Our fighters returned to base after destroying a mining ship and killing at least a dozen miners in the Hiryu Cloud. IMG BASE LOCATION STILL A MYSTERY: MALTA -- Interrogators did not have a chance to unlock any information regarding the location of the secret IMG base in Tau-37. The captured miner, who was traveling through the Edge Worlds towards the hidden base, died from injuries he sustained while trying to escape the Outcast patrol that caught him unawares. "It is a pidy that he was so badly injured. We didn't even get a chance to begin interrogating him before he died," said security officer Jose Rubiera. Outcasts continue searching for the elusive miners. News About Outcasts THE CHILDREN OF HISPANIA: TRAFALGAR -- It is rumored that the two fiercest pirate groups in Sirius both came from the same ship; the lost Sleeper Ship Hispania. While this is only hearsay, many believe the tales to be true about the two great factions. Nowadays, both the Outcasts and the Corsairs clash in incredible battles of skill and grace, but these rivalries occur primarily because of territorial disputes in the Sigma Border Worlds and southern Bretonia. There is no intrinsic hatred between them, only a ruthlessness that goes beyond any common ties. FUGITIVE ESCAPES BOUNTY HUNTER TRAP: DURHAM -- Ruthless murderer, pirate, and drug smuggler Santiago Llorens hijacked another Diamond shipment bound for Leeds from New London. This last attack was supposed to be his last according to statements of the two Guild master Bounty Hunters contracted by IC to dispatch Llorens. It was the Hunters' plan to lure the Outcast into a trap, but their strategy backfired when Santiago killed one of the guild masters and four of their support Hunters has he fought his way through the ambush. The second master Hunter has disappeared into the Border Worlds after him. * Note that Santiago Llorens also happens to be the Commodities trader on Ruiz Base in the Omicron Beta system. OUTCASTS CONTINUE SIGMA-17 ATTACKS: KURILE -- The Outcasts continue to apply pressure in the Sigma-17 system, this time against corporate shipping. Several Samura transports and Cryer Research ships have been destroyed with all hands lost following a series of especially merciless attacks in recent days, leading authorities to speculate that the Outcasts harbor particularly negative feelings towards the two corporations active in the area. In all cases the cargos of Alien Organisms were destroyed on the spot by the pirates. Rumors "I have killed more than a thousand men and stolen a kingdom of riches. Even now there are two veteran Bounty Hunters that stalk me: one for revenge, the other for reward. They will have to follow me across the stars, for I am bound to another place. Neither one will live beyond Tau-37; Benitez will see to that." - Javier Hernandez, Cali Base "I yearn for my return to Malta. I miss the orange fields of grass and sprawling plantations. The Cardamine is so woven into my blood that even my skin feels dry and cracked without the winds of my home planet upon it." - Maria Cortez, Cali Base "I'm starting to get sick -- guess I've been away from home too long. These runs to Liberty can be taxing. The inhaler masks aren't a long term substitute for the Cardamine-infused biosphere of Malta." - Shannon Loftis, Outcasts, Mactan Base "It's been hard to crack into the Kusari market with our drug, because their strongest crime syndicate, the Hogosha, refuse to deal with us. But we have found allies within Kusari who will help us tap that well. The Golden Chrysanthemums have discovered the allure of Cardamine." - Gloria Ruiz, Cali Base "One of our allies is the Rogues. They aren't our partners as much as our pawns. We have them under control because they are addicted to Cardamine. Soon more groups will fall to the allure of the drug, and they will also be ours to control. I see this upon the horizon for the Golden Chrysanthemums." - Javier Hernandez, Cali Base "Our most valued Cardamine customer is the Lane Hackers. Not only do they pay us well for our Cardamine, they will barter valuable Trade Lane information for it. I foresee them becoming completely dependent upon us. Soon their Trade Lane technology will be ours." - Maria Cortez, Cali Base "Those annoying Xenos seem to think that they will be able to defeat the Junkers and force us to use them as our intermediaries. They are sorely mistaken in that assumption." - Marianna Casas, Alcatraz Depot "A few of our brethren are prisoners at Sugarland. The supply of Cardamine in the prison is adequate to keep them alive. Those that have been sent to Huntsville with the Xenos don't last long." - Francisco Arce, Alcatraz Depot "I'm heading out to Beaumont, the pit of Texas, to deliver another load of Liberty's poison. It was a long journey from Cali. These Rogues are scum, but they perform an essential duty for us -- at least for now." - Tuesday Frase, Outcasts, Montezuma Base "If you want to get in with us, you'll need to take some Cardamine on a short run. Be friendly to the Lane Hackers and Rogues; stay away from those Corsairs, though. Bad news." - Elan Lee, Outcasts, Mactan Base Rumors About Outcasts "The farther north you go in Sirius, the closer you get to the Outcasts' home systems. They don't tolerate many intruders, and we only operate this base in relative safety because we provide them with something. If you have nothing to offer them, they will kill you -- no question." - Henry Brooks, Zoners, Freeport 6 "One of many Bounty Hunters flying out of Freeport 6 in search of Outcasts, Ryan McKeen, was an incautious type who tended to exhibit more bravado than common sense. His ship, the Wolverine, is floating somewhere near Cali, a message left by the Outcasts not to get too close." - Peter Maxwell, Zoners, Freeport 6 "I love seeing the Outcast ship landing on this base. Some folks get so excited when he drops the inbound call that they fly out to meet him. Once one of our greeters blew the Outcast's cover and put a couple of Bounty Hunters on him. When the mask breather was done smoking the two Hunters, he vaped the poor kid, too. Things got worse when he landed." - Andre Garcia, Liberty Rogues, Montezuma Base "Things got a little frosty around here last week. An Outcast killed one of ours for accidentally alerting some Bounty Hunters to his location. When the Outcast landed, the kid's best friend stood up to the masker. The Outcast, without saying a word, pulled a Detroit Pocket Cannon and blew him in half." - Arvee Garde, Liberty Rogues, Montezuma Base "The Outcasts are a pretty odd lot. Can't figure them out sometimes. They wear those funny breathers that act as Cardamine inhalers. In the heat of battle they can give themselves a Cardamine booster with a flick of the wrist. Maybe that's why they're such awesome pilots." - Allan Von Krunk, Lane Hackers, Mactan Base "As a Zoner we must accept all kinds, but those Outcasts give me the chills. A few months ago a Bounty Hunter flew in here, his ship torn to pieces. The Hunter was hurt pretty bad and wasn't going to live very long. The Outcasts were making bets on the other side of the bar on when he would die." - Toby Smith, Zoners "I'm originally from Freeport 5. I made the mistake of falling in love with a Corsair woman. Once her father learned of our love he sent her away, and her brother is looking for me. If he finds me he'll kill me. That's why I came to this base. I knew if anyone could kill a Corsair it would be an Outcast. I crossed all of Sirius to hide here." - Perry Crawford, Zoners, Freeport 10 "People say that the drug runners have all them nice ships because of all the money the Cardamine brings them. I believe that's part of the reason, but they think differently than we do. An Outcast just seems to understand how a ship should look and run, like it's a part of him." - Perry Crawford, Zoners, Freeport 10 "The most powerful guys in Outcast society are the plantation owners on Malta. They are the ones who run the Cardamine cartels. If you mess with one Outcast, you just picked a fight with the whole family. The two most powerful are the Benitez and Toruella cartels." - Wayne Adams, Zoners, Freeport 10 ru:Изгои Category:Factions Category:Hispania Factions Category:Criminal Factions Category:Criminals